So I Married a Goddess!
by Libra1
Summary: A FoMT Story. Listen to Jack as he tells you the events that lead up to his marriage and also what life is like being married to a goddess. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is really a short story, but I broke it down into different sections to outline milestones in Jack's relationship with the Harvest Goddess. So chapters are short on purpose, they are supposed to be cute and sort of humorous. I'm writing this to give me a break from writing my longer piece: Over the Harvest Moon. I'm still working on that, but I wanted to write a cuter type story so here it is! As always, please read and review!

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

If anyone were to ask me, I would tell them that my life didn't truly begin until that fateful Fall day. I was taking a break alone by the hot springs, contemplating the things that had gone on since I started working on the farm. I was getting better at farming, but my social life was lacking. I had trouble getting any of the girls to be interested in me. It was starting to feel like a very lonely life.

In my hand I was holding a juicy red apple. The tree in my yard had just finally begun to drop apples and I was really excited to try one. I was wiping it on my white t-shirt. It had been on the ground after all; I didn't want to eat any dirt. That isn't the important point here, what I am trying to say is that I cleaned off the apple so well that it became slippery and I accidentally dropped it into the pond.

As I kneeled down to try to get it out of the water, this beautiful creature appeared before me. She was like a woman you could only dream of. Her beautiful green hair was pulled back into two buns on the side of her head, with a longer braid coming down the side. She wore a beautiful green and teal flowing dress that fit her just perfectly. She had the body of a goddess.

"A goddess… you are real!" Those were the first words I ever spoke to her. Carter at the church had always talked about a Harvest Goddess who could grant wishes, but who would believe that kind of crap?

"Thank you for your offering." She smiled and I swear everything lit up around her.

"Offering, oh! Your welcome." I know I was blushing a deep red. I could feel it on my face. This woman had me flustered!

"Would you like me to grant you a wish?"

"A… a wish?" Her beauty had me almost unable to speak.

"Yes. A wish. You can wish for good weather, or for a girl you like to like you back."

I just starred at her for a moment. I wanted her to like me so bad. "I wish for romance."

"Your wish will be granted." She paused for a moment and smiled. "Oh I see. Come and visit me anytime. I will always be here." And with that the beautiful goddess disappeared into thin air.

I don't care what anyone thinks; it was love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: Obsession

So you want to know how you court a goddess hmm? Alright, I'll tell you what I did.

After that day when my life truly began, I spent every single day throwing various things into the pond. Apples, flowers, ore, all types of vegetables I grew on the farm, eggs, a bottle of milk, a Harvest Sprite… yep, if you can find it in this town, I threw it in the pond.

She liked everything I gave her. She especially liked the things that I grew on my farm, so I made sure to throw a few of those in every day. Then she would ask me what I wished for. Want to know my response? Of course you do!

I said, "Nothing. I just wanted to visit you."

She always smiled at this response. I didn't want to use her for petty things like changing the weather or getting some girl to fall in love with me. I just wanted to look at her beautiful goddess body and revel in the glow the emanated from her. There was nothing better in the world than her perfect smile. I especially liked it when she smiled because of me.

There was something about her that made me want to be the best farmer that I could be. Whenever I wasn't at her pond I was running around making sure that I shipped every type of thing I could find. I always had the pedometer on me to keep track of how much I was walking. Every once in a while I would hear her voice out of nowhere congratulating me on walking so much. Oh yeah, she likes a guy who can walk!

During that time I shipped all sorts of things. I grew every vegetable on my land that I could buy seeds for in the store. I went and mined up every type of ore that ever existed. I fished every type of fish in town, including those big fat ones that everyone called legendary. There was nothing legendary about them; they were just fat.

One day after realizing that I had shipped every type of thing that existed in Mineral Town, the shipper asked me how I did it. I only had one response to that.

"I was inspired."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I NEVER expected the reaction I got to this fan fic. You guys really like the Jack x Goddess pairing. I finally have a direction for this so it should be finished up in the next few weeks. And yes, chapters will still be short. This was never meant to be a long story. I hope you continue to enjoy this. It's been fun to write :)

Chapter 3: Dating

I don't think I would describe the Goddess' behavior as stalking, because I enjoyed it, but she seemed to always be around. I didn't just see her every day at her pond. I saw her on my farm, while I walked around town, and in the mines. I loved every second of it.

"You have shipped 10,000 Sweet Potatoes."

"You have walked 1,000,000 steps."

"You have reached floor 255 of the mine."

"You have shipped 100,000 Large Fish."

Every time this happened the beautiful woman would magically appear before me. She was absolutely radiant. Her body floated a few inches above the ground. My reaction was always the same: jaw drop and stare. I never knew what to say to her. She was just so beautiful.

When she was ready to leave she would just smile at me. Her smile was the most amazing I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than the sunrise on Mother's Hill. The Goddess would smile and then vanish into thin air. It never upset me. I knew I would see her again soon.

Then one day I realized something. I never shipped 10,000 sweet potatoes or 100,000 large fish! At least I don't think I did. I came to the conclusion that the Goddess was just making those numbers up as an excuse to visit with me. I was the luckiest guy in the world!!

That's when something clicked in my head. I spent every moment of the day thinking about the Goddess. I visited her as often as I could. She seemed to do the same. What happened when the other young people in the town spent a lot of time together? They began to…. date!

After I came to this realization I spent all my time on Cloud 9. I was dating the Goddess! Well, I never made it official, but all the signs were there. My happiness could be seen wherever I went. I never watched where I walked, I miscounted money in the stores, and I was even humming while I worked. I could never tell anyone what had made me so aloof.

They would have never believed me anyways.


End file.
